


Gigi's Gears

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Oblivious, Science, The joy of 3rd grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harris is a young girl, happily living her life in the 3rd grade. Suddenly, her life is flipped upside down when a car hits her and she almost dies. She then has to live very differently from how she used to, but with her mom and her friends help, she will surely prevail.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gigi's Gears

Black.  
All I see is black.  
Where am I? Who am I? Why can’t I remember?  
“Jus---”  
A voice!  
“Hol---n”  
What are they saying? Wait, no, it’s a she. What’s she saying?  
“Just hold on, I’m almost done.”  
Hold on for what? Almost done with what?  
Suddenly light floods my vision. I blink, my eyes adjusting to the light.  
A woman in a lab coat stands in front of me, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun, a worried look on her face.  
Wait… I know her!  
Mom!  
My mom walks towards me and stoops down so that her head is level with mine. I seem to be on some sort of bed. I begin to move a bit, but she quickly stops me.  
“Hey, Harris, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe. Do y-” Her voice cracks, “Do you remember what happened?”  
I think back. What happened? Shiz, I couldn’t even remember who I was, let alone what happened to me. And my name is Harris? That’s cool!  
I look back at my mom. How do I know she’s my mom? Do I even look like her?  
I look down at myself and make what sounds like a creak of surprise. It’s metal. I’m metal. Why am I metal? I’m human, right? Wait, why did I creak? Am I a robot?  
My mom sees my alarm and quickly grabs my hand, my metal hand, and tries to soothe me.  
“It’s okay! It’s okay. You’re okay,” She says, still holding my hand, “I had to transfer your mind into a mechanical body after the crash. Do you remember the crash?”  
Remember the… suddenly it all flashes back to me. The bike ride home. The car. The pain…  
“It’s okay, your safe now,” My mom says, seeing my distress at the sudden knowledge, “Yeah, you’re… different, but at least you’re alive. That’s all that matters.”  
I creak as I try to move, and push myself into a sitting position to get a better look at myself. My whole body seems to have the same shape as it used to, just metallic. I was a sort of copper color that certainly wouldn’t pass for human. My joints were a little stiff, but my mom quickly was able to help me to my feet.  
The strangest part about, that I hadn’t realized until then, was that I didn’t feel anything. I would hold mom’s hand, metal feet touching the ground, but didn’t feel the contact, as if I were just... floating there. It was super disorienting. My mom helped me hobble to a mirror to see myself and I was shocked. I truly looked like a robot. My facial features were the same, but my eyes were like cameras.  
“I thought that, if you wanted, when your fully capable of moving around again, we could have you go to school again?” My mom says, “I could make you look just like you used to. You’d have to wear a wig, and I’d paint your skin to look more human. I’d need to change your eyes out too, but other than that you should be able to live a normal life after this.”  
I look at myself again and back at my mom.  
“Why can’t I just go to school like this?” I ask, “I can put on a wig and be the cool robot girl! Then I can be the most awesome 3rd grader ever!”  
My mom immediately gives me a small apologetic smile, “If you went to school like... this, well…” She sighed, “... No one’s ever been able to transfer a human mind into a robot before. I wasn’t even sure I’d be able to make your body, let alone restore your mind. If anyone besides us were to know about this, you could be taken away, dismantled, or used for experiments. Everyone knows Harris Brooks as a dead girl, killed when a drunk driver hit her while she was biking home.”  
I think for a bit before responding, then looking up at my mom, what can only be described as a smile on my robotic face, “Can my new name be Gigi?”


End file.
